Which Dimension?
by Lysythe
Summary: Moved to Crossovers
1. Prologue

Just for your information, I am _not_ 16. I am 12 and my sister is nine. In this fic, we are older by 4 years. I like to envisage myself with hip-length black tresses and _without_ specs. My sister prefers elbow-length wavy black curls and contact lenses. Extra info:

~~~ =At the same time

***

I could not believe it. For the first time, we were going vacationing _without_ our parents. YES! Although I was only 16, we were going. Sadly, it was merely for the reason that our parents had taken ill. They had to cancel their tickets, but they sent us nevertheless. I assume it was because we had been burning the midnight oil recently, in preparations for our exams. They in all probability felt that we merited a good holiday. We didn't demur.

I had packed a bag of food to devour on the ferryboat (A/N: What can I say? I need to get fatter; I am virtually stick-thin, but my sis weighs more). It was a relatively early ferry, leaving at 6 am thus there was simply my sister and I (A/N: You really believe people would get up that early?).

Shortly the ferry left the ferry terminal for Bintan.

~~~

Harry Potter was studying Charms in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron's younger sister Ginny was obligingly working on _something_ with her elder identical twin brothers Fred and George, and Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were playing Exploding Snap in the corner.

"_Dimensa opein_!" cried Harry, waving his wand.

"No, Harry! It's-" yelped Hermione as she was whirled into a slash in the space-time continuum along with all and sundry in the common room to-

~~~

The Powerpuff Girls were in Townsville Park, playing catch again. Out of the blue, they glimpsed three flashes of luminosity in the clouds, one crimson red, another navy blue and the last bottle green.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" yelled Blossom, disregarding their game and soaring after the Boys.

"Wait for us!" bawled Bubbles and Buttercup in unison, flying speedily after her. The Boys led them as the crow flies to Mojo's lair.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Mojo Jojo malignantly. "Now I have you, which is to say, I have trapped you! I shall throw you into another dimension, that is, I will heave you into a different aspect!" He flipped the lever. Regrettably, the Boys were too close up to the portal, so it's Good-bye Boys.

~~~

"Hey look!" hollered Ash eagerly. "It's Todd!"

"Hi guys!" beamed Todd as he loped over to them. He instantaneously initiated snapping photos of Pikachu, who, no longer camera-shy, commenced posing.

"Hey, what about Togepi?" demanded Misty. Todd rapidly twisted to her and began snapping photos of her and Togepi. Abruptly, a tear in the time-space continuum opened and swallowed them (them being Ash, Misty, Brock, Todd, the concealed Team Rocket and their Pokemon).


	2. Arrival

        From this chapter on, there will be no diverse point of views.

***

I had just begun on my container of _kway teow Hong Kong_ when out of the blue, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, the PpG, the RrB, Ash Ketchum, Todd Snap, Brock Slate, Misty Waterflower, Aureille, SunDaisy_Smile, Fire_Dragontje, MagicalTurquoise, Larillial, Surfer_Cow, cellygirl, die1185, Unicorn_star_girl, eyer_10000, sarah250058, sharon250058, alina100000, favina_fab and zalina20000000 crashed down in the aisle. I did a double take and fell in a faint.

When I opened my eyes, Todd was leaning over me and I assumed I was visualizing, in view of the fact that Todd was a cartoon character and furthermore for the raison d'être that I heard someone roaring, "I'll get those bloody Slytherins if it's the very last thing I do!"

Then Liz (my sis) pinched me. That's when I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I shrieked.

When I finally calmed down, I was gaping at the new commuters on board the ferryboat.


	3. Blowing Up

        "Sweet mother of God," I murmured. I deemed myself going cracked.

        "What's going on here?" queried the captain vociferously. He stopped short, looked at everyone, and fainted. Ron grabbed my bottle of Sprite and deposited the contents all over him. He awoke, spluttering.

        "Dear God," he said. "Who are these people? And those –those _creatures_?"

        "Er, perchance you should get back to steering sir. We'll explicate as soon as we reach Bintan," I said nonchalantly. He got up and left. When he was gone, I rounded on Ron, stark raving mad. You could virtually hear a kettle whistling (_That's_ how short my fuse is).

        "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS OUR ONLY BOTTLE OF SPRITE!" I screamed. Ron shied away in trepidation.

        "Uh…Isn't it just water?"  Ventured Fred timorously. I turned on him.

"NO! IT'S NOT JUST _WATER_! IT'S A SOFT DRINK! BUBBLES AND ALL! THAT WAS OUR SINGLE SOLITARY BOTTLE, AND NOW IT'S BEEN DISSIPATED!" I make a clean breast getting hoarse, but I don't think I perceived it at the time.


End file.
